


It's only see you soon

by Spirk_and_Stucky_trash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash/pseuds/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash
Summary: Depression is funny thing. It's always there, but sometimes it's too much, so things like that are created.





	It's only see you soon

Have you ever considered that I don't want to live anymore?  
Maybe it's too much for me.  
I can't see the point of breathing.  
I don't understand why I wake up every day.  
I don't understand why I get up every morning.  
There's nothing waiting for me.  
Nothing more than pain and tears.  
And even if there are some good days.  
Do they matter if there's always sadness in the end?

You want me to fight.  
You tell me to smile.  
You ask me to think positively.  
You want to believe that sun and people can help me.

I'm sorry to bring you down.  
Sun doesn't help.  
Neither do people nor sleep.  
I'm not just sad.  
It's something more than that.

I feel empty.  
Worthless.

I'm the one who's always fine.  
I'm the one that's never the best.  
But I'm also the one that's not the worst.  
I'm somewhere in between.

I don't want you to be sad.  
I don't want you to be hurt.  
But I can't pretend anymore.  
I can't lie.

So please.  
Try to understand.  
Those pills.  
That blood.  
It's not goodbye.  
It's only see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Depression is funny thing. It's always there, but sometimes it's too much, so things like that are created.


End file.
